A Liar's Life
by Moonclaws
Summary: This is based of the app Ellie: Get me out of here please. It's from the killer's point of view. She has no name.


**Lies**

(Authors Note: Before reading this, I suggest you Play the game Ellie, for iPad, iPhone and iPod touch. It would help with the part of the killer so you could understand it better. Note that there are two endings in the game. Bad and good.)

My whole life, everything I believed in. Every single detail, to every single milisecond of it

Lies

Everything they wanted me to be crammed down my throat, deeper and deeper till it's lost inside of me.

And yet, I was foolish enough to let it happen.

I never felt like I fit in with the world.

Hell, I didn't even look like my parents. I had black hair, blacker than anything. It was like a void, no begining or end to it.

My eyes, they were pitch black too.

My skin was a sickly white, so pale, yet somehow it matched with the rest of my appearance.

I never like color, any of it. When I wore anything colorful, it didn't fit, I stuck out. If there was any color I tolerated, it was red.

Not bright hues of it, more like crimsion. Like the color of blood.

Red could mean anything, Hot, Warmth, Warning, Death.

Maybe that was why I was doing this.

I held the spade, my fingers wrapped tightly around it. Meanwhile, someone who was helping me get out of "ransom" directed me what to do with it.

I did what I was told, lifting up a tile off the floor. There, I had put my combination to my bag. But I had acted stupid and acted like I was a innocent girl trapped. An innocent Ellie Adams.

Boy, where they going to be in for a surprise.

The real Ellie Adams was tied up in a corner, where the camera overhead could not reach. A blind spot.

Once the man on the line told me to open the cabinet, I smiled to myself.

The angle I put it at would show dear little Ellie. Now all that was left-

"Ellie" the man on the line said. "Who is that girl in the mirror?"

He had fell for it. I dragged Eliie from the blind spot. My grin big, devious. Up to no good.

"Oh, her? This is the real Ellie Adams. Now, I suggest you continue figuring out this whole thing so I could get out of here."

My words were like ice, a slight hint of amusement in them.

There was a slight pause over the line, but then the mans voice, shaky, but steady rang out. "What if I dont? You lied to me about your identity, you could lie about more stuff."

I giggled at what he said. Ellie just struggled in my grasp. She knew what I was going to say. We had been through this many times before. Truth was, I had Ellie in my possesion for quite sometime. Using her as a decoy, so people could fear for her life instead of their own. 12 people had fell for this, and this man was about to make it 13.

"Then poor little Ellie here won't see the light of day ever again. Don't think I would keep her hostage. I would leave her on her parents doorstep, dead and gone. I know every way out of here, so it's a win-win situation for me." I flashed my toothy smiled, "But a lose-lose situation for you."

I grabbed Ellie by her hair, dragging her to where the electrical chair sat. I pushed her in the chair, strapping her tightly to it. The line crackled as the man wimpered in worry.

"O-okay. We'll need to turn on the electricity so we could move the crane to the trap door."

I nodded in reply, walking over to the generator.

CRAP. This was the worst time to forget which switches to flip.

"Oh dear, I forgot which ones to flip. Can you help me?"

There was a silence, but soon the man replied.

I flipped the switches he told me to flip, and walked to the crane controls. I directed it to the trap door.

I heard a deep noisy gulp over the line. The man was nervous. He should be.

Taking the crane part in my hand, I latched it onto the trap door. Ellie struggled more.

I walked back to the controls, taking the time to stop by Ellie to lift up her head and smile at her. She stared back at me, her brown eyes filled with hatred and fear.

Fear. The word sent shivers up my spine. I feasted on it. But this Girl, her fear was of something different. It wasn't of me, or for her own life. It had always been for the person who fell for my trap. Who fell easily for lies.

Amazing how I had been lied to my whole life, I had became a wonderful liar.

I lifted the crane up, and the door went up as well. I walked to the chair, my smile creeping up. Ellie had started to panic again. This hadn't happen before.

It was time to get rid of her, along with the fool over the line.

"Sorry Eliie, your times up." I hissed.

"W-WAIT! You said if I helped you, you wouldn't kill her!" The man's voice was panicked. I smiled up to the camera.

"I didn't say that. I said if you didn't help me, she would die infront of your eyes. A horrible death. But dying of a electrical shock isn't horrible. Well, to me it isn't." a laugh escaped my lips as I pulled the lever to the chair. Sparks flew.

The chair had shorted out.

Rage built up in me as I realized I was lied to. The man had told me the wrong switches.

Ha! A liar being lied to. Oh the irony.

"Hmm, seems like it didn't work." I hissed. "I guess I'll kill you first." I walked to the trap door, taking out the spade.

Ellie soon struggled out of her bonds. Apparently, I hadn't tied them tight enough.

And then it happened.

Electricty surged through me, immobizing me. The spade dropped out of my hands, as I fell.

I was sure the man could hear my screams of agony.

It soon stopped, the pain ebbing away, along with my vision and life.

The last thing I saw was Ellie running down the passage.

Funny. I never believed in those silly little superstitions.

Turns out 13 was an unlucky number.

That number. Person number 13, was my unlucky fate.

Of course, I never believed in a Heaven. God had foresaken me long ago.

Hell awaited me, I know it. And I'm sure I was going to have a great time down there.

If there even was a down there. You can never be too sure. Being fed lies all your life makes you wary of stuff.

So, I wasn't scared of what awaited me. If there was a black nothing, so be it.

A firey pit of hades, so be it.

If, somehow, had there been a mistake and I went to heaven, I wouldn't care.

You shouldn't be scared of death itself.

You should be scared of life, because there, you could have more pain than anywhere.

Burning for the rest of the exsitance of this whole world, for everything. Everything. Till nothing, and I mean NOTHING exsisted anymore. That beat life.

Because there was one thing I believed. All the galaxys were in one little fishbowl riskly hanging off the edge of a desk,

Ready to crash and not exist.

Epilouge:

Cops where everywhere on the scene, looking at the body of the killer.

For all they knew, the killer had no name. No family left and no one knew her.

Except her hostage, Ellie Adams.

The ginger haired girl shivered, crying into her Savior's shoulder.

The man over the line. Who had purposly told the killer the wrong switches to flip.

A little action can cause a lot, can it?

This man's name was Ryan Court.

Everything now seemed distant to him. The fact he saved a life and more to come still a shock.

What had caused him to enter the abandoned building?

What if it had been someone else?

Would the killer had still been alive and have added him to her killed list?

Maybe he could have fought back?

No, the girl would have been killed.

Ryan was in his late teens. Still in highschool.

Once his parents heard this, they would praise him. His whole town maybe.

But still, it didn't feel right.

There had to be a reason someone would do this.

Who knew? Maybe the killer had a bad life

Maybe she was just a lunatic who did this for fun.

Why was he concerned about this? He shouldn't!

The killer was dead and innocent people would still be living.

Ryan sighed as his thoughs rushed about. The girl, Ellie, right?

She still held onto his arm, still shivering. Not talking at all.

Somehow, Ryan recived comfort from her ebing there.

Somehow.


End file.
